Bloody Betrayal
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: An alternate version of Trapped. More wangsty suicide!


"Bloody Betrayal"  
by Sara Jaye 

Well, here it is. The alternate-ending version of "Trapped". As said in the disclaimer for that one, this story does not have the romantic scenes at the end. This one is truly morbid. Zoicite's death is NOT just a dream this time...

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to me-well, 'cept Zoicite and Malachite, whom I stole from DiC.  
This story is depressing, very morbid, and contains mild lime content/implications, so if that kind of thing bothers you, you may want to close this window. Otherwise, enjoy!

"How could you?"

Her cry of astonishment pierced through him like a knife. He felt shamed, guilty...barely able to look at her.

"Zoicite, I didn;t mean anything by it, I swear..."

She wouldn't even turn in his direction. Her heart felt as if it had been torn to shreds. By the one person she loved more than anything...the one she was so sure she could count on, who would never betray her.

But he had.

With another woman.

And one who hated her with a passion.

"Oh, let her alone, Malachite. It's her loss," the redhead smirked.

Malachite, still a bit dazed from what had happened, looked at the self-satisfied queen, then Zoicite, then back again. What had happened, moments ago...what had caused this? Slowly, the image of a bedroom registered in his mind...he was there, and so was some woman...he saw red...a familiar shade of red...

The same shade of red Queen Beryl's hair was.

The 2 of them had little to no clothes on and were caught in a passionate kiss...

And that's when it hit him.

He'd slept with Queen Beryl. She'd seduced him, and Zoicite had seen them.

Malachite felt sick. He loved Zoicite so much, she was everything to him. How could he have done something so cruel to her? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Zoicite...I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was going on...I-I swear it, I didn't mean for this to happen...can you ever forgive me?

She whirled around, copper-blonde ponytail flying out behind her, and slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you!" she screamed.

"Zoicite, please!"

"I never want to see you again!"

"Oh, Zoicite, you know I love you, I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you! I loved you with all my heart and soul, and you betrayed me! I thought I'd found someone I could count on...that you were the one person who truly cared for me and wouldn't hurt me..." Zoicite was shaking badly as tears streamed down her face.

"I do love you...I still care for you and I'd never dream of hurting you in any way..."

She only ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, Zoicite. It looks as if you just weren't meant to have love," Queen Beryl sneered, her voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Then I hope you two are very happy together," Zoicite snapped. Tearing open the cuff of her jacket, she grasped the thin silver bracelet he had given her and yanked it off, then hurled it at him before turning sharply on her heel and running away into the darkness.

Malachite looked down at the bracelet just thrown at him. He had given it to her 3 months after they had gotten together...it was even engraved. Barely able to keep from trembling as he held the chain tightly in his hand, he threw an icy, murderous glare at Queen Beryl before he ran off after his love, tears stinging his eyes. How could he have done something like this? Allowed himself to fall under Queen Beryl's spell, to betray the one person who truly believed in him? As he reached their bedroom, he prayed he would be able to stop her before she did anything drastic...just seeing that look in her eyes worried him...what if she'd already done something? He was so sure she would..."Please let me be wrong...please let her be okay..." he whispered under his breath as he opened the door.

Unfortunately, he was right.

He opened the door just in time to see Zoicite plunge the blade of her sword into her chest and fall to her knees. The color drained from his face and he felt as if he was going to be sick. He felt a stab of pain in his chest as he saw Zoicite collapse to the floor, sword still in her chest, and with her dying breath, whisper:

"I...love...you...Malachite."

Upon saying those 4 words, her beautiful green eyes closed for the last time.

Malachite broke out of his frozen horror and ran to her. "NO!" he cried. He removed the sword from her chest and gathered her in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his lost love close to him. "Zoicite...oh, Zoicite, how could I have been such a horrible bastard? I should never have let any of this happen...I-I-I can't believe I was so stupid...gomen nasai, my Zoicite...I love you...I always will..." he sobbed, his shoulders shaking with every breath. Pain shot through his chest again as his heart broke into a million shards, which tore away at him inside. He had just lost half of his soul, thanks to that horrid bitch who dared call herself a queen...not to mention his own stupidity. He didn't know what hurt him the most-knowing Zoicite was gone, that she had ended her own life, or that he had seen it happen.

No. As much as those hurt none of them compared to the fact that it was his fault. That he, Malachite, had caused the suicide of his love.

"Zoi..." he sobbed as he held her lifeless body against him. He felt completely numb except for the pain wrenching at his heart, the intense self-hatred. He had been raped both mentally, emotionally, and physically. He had betrayed Zoicite in the worst possible way...he knew how much Beryl hated her.

'So in truth, she killed you,' he thought. She had flat out said she did not approve of the relationship between them, and there was the constant nagging fear that she would try to break them up. Now it had been confirmed. She'd broken them up, all right...forever.

"This is all Beryl's fault...I hate her...I hate her so much, I want to kill that bitch!" Malachite said under his breath, tears dripping down his cheeks. It's all her fault, he repeated over and over in his mind. But try as he may, he couldn't run away from the truth...Beryl may have planned this whole thing, but it wasn't entirely her fault.

"No...it was all my fault..." Malachite whispered. "I could have easily avoided this, could have said no, walked away before she could try anything...I was weak, I allowed her to play with my mind..." As it sank in completely, his eyes overflowed once more as the reality tore mercilessly at what was left of his soul.

"I might as well have taken that sword and stabbed you myself," he sobbed. "I killed you. The moment I let Beryl lure me into her trap." His shoulders shook violently with the heart-wrenching sobs that wracked him. "I'm so sorry...I failed as your protector, your teacher, and your lover...Zoicite...I'm so sorry I failed you, my love...I'm so sorry..."

Zoicite had been the one person who cared for him when no one else did. The first person to believe in him. Zoicite's love for him was unconditional, as her trust...

He had broken that. And he would never have a chance to mend it.

"I've no reason to continue now. The only reason I had is gone...gone forever. And it's all my fault," he muttered. He slowly got up, lay Zoicite's motionless body on their bed, then stepped over to the mirror above his desk, glaring at the reflection.

'You idiot,' he thought. 'What the hell made you ever think you had a chance to begin with? Why did you even try? You know very well no one could love you in the first place, let alone as much as Zoicite did...no, she didn't love you. She couldn't have, you were lucky she even considered you a friend. You were so cold to her, no wonder she assumed you hated her in the beginning. You don't deserve her, you fucking cold-hearted bastard. You never did, and this more than proves it. You disgust me.'

"I never deserved you, Zoi-chan," he said out loud. "If I ever did, then you'd still be here with me. We'd still be together."

Sighing, he looked away from the mirror and at the sword that still lay on the floor. The blade was still coated with the blood of his love. He knelt down and gingerly picked it up, just staring at it for a long moment.

"There's no reason for me to be here anymore," he said. He didn't even think, just looked once more at the fallen Zoicite before he fell to his knees and drove the sword into his chest, not feeling the pain and just faintly aware of the blood running down his torso. With his remaining strength, he reached up and grasped Zoicite's limp hand in his own.

"I love you, Zoi-chan...I will be with you soon," he whispered. The world around him faded to black as his weary eyes closed. As his body went limp, the silver bracelet in his hand slipped through his fingers and dropped to the floor.

Hanging from the chain was a small silver charm...a sakura blossom. His favorite flower. The engravement read:

'My love for you is one that will never die, Zoi-chan. Forever yours, Malachite.'

Ironic as it may seem, that promise had been kept.

End

Finally, about...I dunno, a month after the original story, the second ending version is finally finished! Just need to get the Kunzite&Zoisite revision done, and I'll have one (Two?) less fanfics to worry about!

But DAMN, the second suicide fanfic in a row I've written...and then the revision...still, I DID begin writing this one before I even thought of "Worthless", and "Worthless" was all spur-of-the-moment...but then again, I DID get back to finishing this when I was having one of my episodes Friday night...

I'll shut up now.

Ja ne!


End file.
